twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Martinvs
__TOC__ Hellos :Hey Martin! Your page was a little long so I archived it. You can see all of your past messages up there ----------------------------^ :I miss you, come back soon!!! :P.S. Ive also protected your user page so only you and admins can edit it! (talk) 02:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Bonjour :Bonjour mon Martin, though its only been a few days since we last spoke I miss you terrably!!! You have to find away to come back to me more often. I miss you too much to let months go by without speaking. We have to find a way to stay in contact other than the IRC. I'm on skype, just email me your user name and I'll find you. Do these long absenses weigh on your heart too, or am I the only one who feels it??? With Love, (talk) 05:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Misses :Hey Martin, I really miss you. I hope you like what I did to your user page. I made you a slideshow for all of your pictures!!! If you dont like it I can change it back quickly. Its fairly easy to undo. I just thought you would like it so I made it for you. ^>^ ::Love you dude, ::: (talk) 21:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) M :I see that I missed you today :( I'm sure you just didnt have time to talk, just a quick edit and then off line. Maybe next time you could write a quick message or smething. I hope your doing well!!! (talk) 00:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kay, Im all right, just a bit depresses because I re-read Breaking Dawn & bI dont know why it made me so sad..... I am depressed; i just dont know why????' ECLIPSE IS AWESOME! What do you think about it?! :lol, Ive actually told you what I thought through email. Ive been feeling kindof bad myself. Would you like to talk about how your feeling? We can move to a more private arena. (talk) 00:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Dude, i missed you! Martin! I missed you incredibly much! Are you still online (please say yes!) If you are, you know what shoutbox is, right? Please come on there. xoxo, Mia. Telling you everything. Hey Martin. Since you logged off already, I'm going to tell you everything. I know I haven't been on wikia since like, April. I missed you guys a lot. Where do I start? Well, like I said, I got my appendix removed like in March or something. Unfortunately, my grandfather passed away April 15th. I got kind of grounded as you know because I neglected school. Now not anymore ;). But. How've you been doing? Is everything okay? Are you still thinking much about Pamela? They always say time heals all wounds, Martin. It doesn't. It conceals your pain with tissue, layer upon layer until the pain dies down a bit, but the pain will never totally fade. But still, I'm sure you will get enough tissue to not hurt so much anymore and be happy, but still have her in your mind, heart and life. On a lighter tone, I passed my exams. How did yours go? And how are Jessie and Luna doing? Do you still mail with them much? Please, mail me back as soon as you can. Sorry for sending so much messages after each other. Miss you more then you realize, my dude. xoxoxo, Dudette. On Martin, Im on!!! meet me in the IRC!!! (talk) 19:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :MARTIN!!! please still be on and please come onto the irc!!! (talk) 18:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Kernen! I´m here! May I meet you on the IRC!?Martin 16:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC! hey, Martin! come play with us in the IRC! please? Luna :Yes Martin! Please come! (talk) 19:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) il mio amore, I’m orry I couldn’t stay up later to meet you. Please come back on tonight (my tomorrow morning). I cant wait to talk to you again. Ti amo, (talk) 06:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Bonjourno Martin, I am officially back online for the day! Please come back and talk with me. (talk) 16:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Mi Manchi Martin, mi manchi così tanto in questo momento. Si prega di venire e parlare con me per un po '. Avere sei andata è come avere un pezzo del mio cuore andato. Se la sua non è troppo disturbo si prega di attendere per me. Con tanto amore, (talk) 05:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Vanishing Act Dove sei andata Martin? Hai lasciato senza salutare. Vi preghiamo di tornare presto e di spiegare questo a me! Mi manchi già tanto e il suo stato solo poche ore. Con tanto amore, (talk) 23:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) + Carissimo Martin, mi manchi così tanto! Volevo solo un calo di e dire che. Con amore, (talk) 16:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Im Back! Martin 15:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Martin, Come onto the IRC!!!! (talk) 17:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Carissimo Martin, mi dispiace Mi sei mancato, ma ho avuto una notte molto tardi di lavoro così mi sono alzato tardi. Spero che torni presto perchè mi manchi terribilmente. Mi hai fatto paura con 11 giornate di non parlare con me dopo le e-mails. con amore, (talk) 18:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :P :Martin, s'il vous plaît revenir bientôt. J'ai à te parler! (talk) 21:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) DUDE!!! *HUGZ!!!!!!!!!!* God have i missed you =) didn't get to talk to you last time you were on the IRC =( Remember when i said i liked you? v.v unfortunatly total crush, though it may be a "fortunatly" for you, you saw my pic XD well i'm not so gross now hope that makes you happy =)P uhm...yeah so i guess i just missed you and i've been worry-ing but i never messaged because i knew you were involded in other things like Mia gettin' back on and such, so now i'm bothering ^.^ so please message me when you can? i really missed you, being a Vampyre means being annoyingly clingy =P oh, and new sig again, though i don't think you saw the last one...but still moi ^.^ see you later, XO♥ (my last sig) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus où êtes-vous? :Martin, où êtes-vous? Tu me manques tellement. Revenez déjà!!! (talk) 18:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Martin, please come back soon! I miss you terribly! (talk) 22:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC)